<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their grandson by Supersupernatural</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696470">Their grandson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersupernatural/pseuds/Supersupernatural'>Supersupernatural</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV Outsider [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode:S15E20, Flirting, M/M, POV Third Person, Their grandson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersupernatural/pseuds/Supersupernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was flirting with his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV Outsider [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their grandson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack is there all of a sudden.<br/>
It's night, the sky light like a shining blanket, gives everything a weak glimmer. There's two men sitting on the hood of a car by a big tree. It looks like they are playing with their hands. Maybe some kind of hand shadow puppets, Jack thinks.<br/>
He approaches them, and explains:"Hi. My name is Jake Winchester. I don't know how I got here. Could you please tell me where I am?"<br/>
"It's heaven. You are here, which means you are dead. I'm sorry, kiddo." One of them says, and introduces themselves," I'm Dean Winchester, this is Sam Winchester. We are your grandfathers."<br/>
"Technically, I'm your grandfather, he's your granduncle." Sam Winchester says.<br/>
"What's the difference?" Dean Winchester looks at Sam, outrageously.<br/>
They are brothers. The sentence forms in Jack's head, then he finally remembers what happened before he came here.<br/>
"No! No! No! I can't be here! Rose!" Jack turns and runs toward where he came from, but stopped by the hand grabbing his wrist.<br/>
"Calm down!" Dean Winchester says, pulling his wrist until he's facing them again.<br/>
"Tell us what happened."<br/>
Not seeing any other option, Jack tells them how he intervened a case with his little sister when their father warned them not to; how they wound up encircled by hundreds of demons, and were fighting inside a salt circle in a graveyard before he was zapped here.<br/>
"So... Jack,"<br/>
"and Rose. Huh." They finish each other's sentence, and miss Jack's whole point.<br/>
"Yeah, my father is a huge fan of Titanic." Jack answers anyway.<br/>
"And you never saw a reaper before you came here?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
They exchange a brief look, and start their own conversation.<br/>
"It's not normal."<br/>
"Yeah, tell me about it. There's all kinds of wrong since the new GOD made those changes here. The balance is broken."<br/>
"So, we go?"<br/>
"Why not. That's what grandparents do, right?"<br/>
Then they tell Jack, they are going to save his little sister, and let him sit in the back seat of the car. It's a 1997 Chevrolet Impala.</p><p>Sam and Dean don't talk on the road, but the air surrounding them feels natural and comfortable. Jack asks them where they are going to distract himself from the anxiety threatening to break his sanity.<br/>
"...at the end of heaven. It's not like there's a map here, so we just drive around. And 'I' found it." Dean Winchester says proudly.<br/>
So they are brothers, and they drive together to the end of heaven. If in a different circumstance, Jack would definitely ask them how to get a girlfriend.<br/>
Sam Winchester reassures Jack that heaven's time is different, and when they get there, everything may just be the same as when he left. And he's right.</p><p>The demons are literally forming a wall around Rose Winchester. She is crying his brother's name and shooting at those demons. Only the bullets are miraculously missing where she is supposed to be shooting at, either go in the demons' arms or legs. In short, she sucks at shooting.<br/>
"Wow, your granddaughter." Dean Winchester says.<br/>
"Our granddaughter...Yeah, I know." Sam Winchester corrects him.<br/>
They are not wasting any more time, using their hands forming a kind of charm that Jack has never seen before. They are standing face to face, both using only their right hand, fingers dancing in air, drawing out electric sparks. When their fingers finally lace together, a huge impact hits the whole place, and every single demon disappears like nothing ever happened.<br/>
"Awesome!" they say at the same time. From where Jack's standing, he can only see Dean's face, and Dean is smiling at his brother like a 5-year-old.<br/>
Jack and Rose's father, who is named after their grandfather's brother, arrives soon after.<br/>
"Huh, our son." Dean says to Sam.<br/>
"Are you expecting me to say 'your son'?"<br/>
"I was actually thinking 'your nephew' or 'my son', but that works too." Dean smirks at Sam, and Sam tells him," you are an idiot."<br/>
That's the last thing Jack sees before he is zapped back to his body, and a few days later, he will wake up in a hospital.<br/>
Sometime in his recovery, his brain perceives on its own: Dean Winchester was flirting with his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>